Sarashi Ringo
| image = | birthdate = March 9 | age = 15 | gender = Female | height = 5'6 | weight = 121 lbs | blood type = | hometown = Amegakure | homecountry = Land of Rain | affiliation = Amegakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan | family = Takashi Ringo (Father) Saraya Hatake (Mother) Takame Ringo (Twin Sister) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | statistics = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release | jutsu = Revitalization Technique | tools = }} is a of Amegakure. The second youngest daughter of [[Takashi Ringo|'Ame's Knight']] and [[Saraya Hatake|'Zetsubō']], she is also counted as the twin sister of Amegakure's Rain Needle: Takame Ringo. The violent pasts of her parents, sibling and godmother ultimately dissuading her from pursuing the path of a ninja. Despite this, she has insisted on some impromptu lessons for the sake of competency, recognizing the volatile nature of her hometown. Regardless, she resides in the confines of her village, working various odd jobs as she saves up for university. It is her ambition to be an entrepreneur much like her father, eventually compiling a fortune through which she can secure her own legacy. Background Personality Perhaps one that is clear about Sarashi when you first meet her is the girl's outspoken disposition. She is rarely if ever shy, more than happy to engage in conversation with all and any while refusing to be left out of the discussion. As more than one person has noted, Sara lacks any sort of filter, speaking what's on her mind and calling things how they are, often with blatant disregard for the reactions or sentiments of others. Despite her father's and sister's efforts, Rashi rejects any attempts to have her mince words, often stating that it is her sister's job to be the voice of reason and moderation, not hers. As such, there are times where the girl has been called rude, abrasive, and even obnoxious, though she ignores all of that "noise". In her mind, if they can't handle her bluntness then they will be sorely unprepared for the world's constant drivel. In this regard her and Takame are poetic opposites, one noticeably calm and collected while the other is fiery and hot-headed. Thus, Sarashi considers herself necessary for the sake of preventing her family from being overwhelmed by the blandness that is Takame. Logically following this is an affinity for honesty. Perhaps the one thing she hates more than bland, vanilla types are those who lie, equivocate, and manipulate. She believes such inclinations are unsustainable as eventually the truth will come to light, often in explosive fashion. In her mind, the longer one waits to reveal the truth, the worse things will be. When asked for evidence Sarashi will often point to her family, rightfully finding numerous examples where lies, equivocations, and evading the truth had disastrous consequences for her loved ones. Thus, an excellent and instant way to lose her respect is to resort to such trickery. The moment she discovers the treachery in question she will immediately cut ties with the culprit, especially if the misinformation was something important. It has often resulted in Sarashi and her father not always being on the best of terms, their relationship strained by his tendency to disappear for stretches of time without explaining where he went or what he was doing. Likewise, she became furious when her twin began exhibiting the same behavior, finding their penchant for going off and accomplishing things without telling anyone infuriating. Notably, with this prerequisite and her hot-headed nature, the girl's friend circle remains rather small. Though she generally prefers it that way. One of the few things that will earn a blush or a bashful temperament is her attraction. Since reaching puberty, Sarashi expected to and even desired to be interested in boys. All of her close friends had begun the chatter that related to which boys were cute, which ones would become studs and ooze sexual appeal. Yet try as she might, Sara felt nothing, any boys appearing invisible to the eye and her heart. Occasionally she would buy posters of male models in an attempt to build up her desire to be with one. Yet they languished on the walls of her room and in her closet unappreciated. Instead, her attention was drawn elsewhere as she ogled both her own physical maturity and those of her female peers. Drawn to their appearances and their personalities. She resented her inability to like guys, as she had no idea how her friends would react. Indeed, Sarashi has kept her attraction to females, particularly older women in their prime, to herself. Having never divulged this secret to her father or mother with not even her sister being privy to this important truth. Part of Sara fears how they would react to her admitting that she likes girls exclusively. If caught watching or looking, she'll often vigorously deny any accusations, occasionally appearing flustered while doing so. Arousing further suspicion. Appearance Abilities Genjutsu Equipment Trivia *Sarashi's appearance is based on the darling Sayaka Kirasaka from Strike the Blood. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality